


Clayborn

by BookofMac



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Diana is Clay Born, Gen, God War in the backround, Pre-Themyiscara, Pre-Wonder Woman (2017), Retcon, only technicallly b/c canon dialogue does not disprove this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofMac/pseuds/BookofMac
Summary: Every Hero has an origin myth





	Clayborn

The tent smelt of burning sage, perfume and wet clay. Antiope looked on as her sister sculpted their salvation. From her position at the tent opening she could look at the room and its occupants in a way that was unique experience; Guarding her sister was one thing, she had done that time and time again in the last five thousand years but guarding some of the last remaining gods? That was truly something that the muses would have sung of were they still alive.

 

Athena looked at the Hearth fire and absently poked at it with the butt of her spear, stoking the flames that reflected of her golden armour. Antiope watched her mouth as she muttered under her breath, whispering inspiration into the air for Hippolyta’s benefit. The weapon continued to take shape in front of Hippolyta, the body all but done, only the head left to sculpt.

 

Aphrodite was standing near one of the Braziers, and continuing to smoke the room to ward off possible magical intruders. She also spoke softly, singing of blessings to the weapon, benedictions of beauty to confer on it. Antiope remembered such prayers being spoken over the belly of a woman in labour two hundred years ago. She remembered that her presence being a request of the mother, scared of a vengeful lover possibly coming in. Her presence was not in vain: she had won that battle and the child had been named for her.

 

Antiope’s eyes then fell onto the Lord Zeus. It was not her first time being in his presence, however it was possibly the most vulnerable that she had seen him in the five thousand years. His bright armour was off in favour of a white chiton with a purple chlamys over top. His gaze was focused on Hippolyta’s hands, now stained with the light brown colour of the clay.

 

The noise of murmuring voices lulled, the Goddesses finishing their hymns for the moment. The fire continued to crackle softly.

 

“Sister, it is considered rude to stare.” Hippolyta said calmly, continuing to sculpt. The three gods looked at her and Antiope managed keep her face neutral.

 

“My most sincere apologies my Queen, it just seems to me this situation is somewhat unusual, even by the standards of the gods.” Antiope stated, straight faced.

 

“I like this one.” Aphrodite said smiling. The complement warmed Antiope’s heart but she did not break her composed face.

 

“I thank you, goddess.” Antiope stated plainly, not wishing to offend and anger her in any way. Aphrodite acted in a mockingly bashful way, hands behind her back and swinging her shoulders innocently. Athena looked on with a brow raised and rolled her eyes.

 

“She’s spoken for Aphrodite, do you never pay attention to whom you son’s arrows pierced?” Athena asked innocently. That stoped Aphrodite’s actions, her eyes flaring at the other goddess. 

 

“How dare you talk of him? Here of all places as we are trying to provide ourselves with a chance! My former lover killed my son and you-“ Athena cut her off.

 

“You act as if you are the only one to lose loved ones in this war! I have lost family that I never expected to lose!”

 

“He was our _son_ Athena, _my_ son. You’ve never had children so I don’t expect you to understand.”

 

Athena suddenly stood and launched herself at the other goddess with her spear raised. Antiope sword and shield were in her hands in an instant as Hippolyta reached for her sword. However before Athena could make contact with the other goddess, Zeus appeared between them, all of his gleaming armour on and the smell of ozone filled the tent.

 

“Stand down both of you.” Zeus stated his voice booming in the confined space, brows furrowed. Lightning crackled around him, channelling though his breastplate. The goddesses held each other’s gaze for a moment longer before the looked away from each other. The tension in the air still remained thick enough to cut with a dull knife. Antiope kept her weapons in her hands and walked to her sister.

 

“I’m fine Antiope.” Hippolyta stated, but Antiope continued forward and stood next to her sister.

 

“That maybe true dear sister, by you are also my Queen and therefore it is my duty to watch over you.” She stated firmly. Hippolyta had always been somewhat lax about personal protection since their revolution.

 

She looked at the sculpture briefly; it looked ready, the face looked typical of human babies and the body was healthy chubby. She gave it a quick half smile.

 

It was ingenious, a weapon with a mind. Antiope was sure that as it lived she would see it as a child as her sister so clearly wished to, but she new what it was being made for; a weapon to kill a god, crafted from mortal hands and given life. A last resort should Ares not fall at the hands of the remaining gods.

 

Antiope knew there were other parts of plan for that eventuality, but she did not know all the details. There was something that Hippolyta had said about boats being made and resources to be stored but Antiope but she didn’t know about the context, she was a General, she had a war to keep track of, even though she was not fighting in it.

 

The last one war they had fought in wan not long past, not for them. It was more intense that this ne in some ways, the combatants being otherworldly and fighting alongside those that had some enmity with.

 

She still had raw scars from that war. This one had the possibility of getting that intense; having the god of violent warfare and bloodshed be the enemy would cause that. Should it come to it Antiope was ready to have her troops mobilised to fight. However that might not be needed any more, now there was hope.

 

That hope was this weapon, this child.

 

“I think the child is complete.” Hippolyta stated as she stood. Zeus looked at her in a way that Antiope could not quite decipher. The look resembled the look that Artemis would make at her when she left their bed to prepare for a day’s training but it was different. No just remorse or sorrow but something else that was in the same family of emotion.

 

Zeus nodded slowly and walked toward the two, his armour reflecting the orange firelight like a mirror. He looked at the clay girl and nodded again. He then gestured for the other two gods. The goddesses stood next to him in an instant.

 

“The weapon is well crafted Hippolyta, you should be proud of yourself.” Zeus stated firmly. He then looked to Aphrodite. The goddess walked forward and glanced at the child.

 

“I bless the child with grace in battle and the gift of forgiveness. She will have beauty and a loving heart.” She stated, waving her hand over the clay. It radiated with a soft light that looked similar to the bronze of a weapon. The features of weapons face became slightly more defined. Aphrodite nodded carefully at her work then she looked up and smiled at the sisters. It was a warm smile, kinder than Antiope would have expected from a legendarily fickle love goddess.

 

Zeus then nodded to Athena who walked to stand next to the other goddess. She breathed out softly and looked at the closed eyelids of the weapon. Her face was hard and expressed little beyond wariness. She then closed her eyes and breathed out, seeming to centre herself.

 

“I give this child the wisdom and knowledge that are my domain as a blessing. She will be astute in studies. As a weapon and a warrior she will be able to track the analyse the movements of those she combats instinctively.” Athena stated, the fingers on her right hand pinched over the child as if she was dusting her with a fine powder. The head of the child looked to flow similarly to how it had with Aphrodite’s blessing but to Antiope the colour of the light was a subdued shade silver.

 

Hippolyta looked to Zeus, as did Antiope. She was curious what gift the King god would bestow the weapon.

 

Zeus looked back and drew a small vial and a dagger from his robe. He walked forward to take Athena’s place in front of the child. He cut the palm of his hand quickly and precisely with the dagger, then angled his it so the now streaming golden ichor would steam into the vial. Antiope noticed some small crackles of lightening in the blood, giving it a strange lustre inside of the frosted glass of the vial.

 

“This vial of my blood will give the child life, but it wall also give her power beyond that we have already given your people. She will be stronger, more durable and will likely display power that will difficult to train, even by the typical standards of your people.” Zeus stated gravely. Antiope bit her cheek to prevent a comment on her training abilities to herself. He continued “In essence she will be a demigod and my daughter, I understand that this may be… distasteful in some respects given the history of your people and my mortal progeny, however it is the only way the child can both live and be a weapon able to kill Ares should it come to it.”

 

Hippolyta nodded and bowed her head at the god.

 

“I understand Lord Zeus. I am privileged to have this blessing bestowed upon me and my people.” Hippolyta said calmly. The look in her eyes showed Antiope that she would have jumped for joy, were she not in the company of their gods. Since they had been freed from Heracles and his men, Hippolyta had looked longingly at the children they had seen. She took any free time she had to help tutor them in some of the villages they have visited. Menalippe was the first one to notice their older sister doing this a few years a go, pulling Antiope aside during morning training to inform her.

 

“When this conflict has passed, you will poor the ichor over this child’s face and she will become flesh. Should she be needed there will be an emissary of some kind visiting you. She will be a saviour to mankind.” Zeus said solemnly, folding the vial into Hippolyta’s hands and holding it there with his.

 

Athena’s head jerked suddenly, looking westward. She squinted in concentration and then looked to her compatriots.

 

“He’s started again, we need to get back as soon a possible.” She stated firmly.

 

Zeus hesitated for a moment then looked to Hippolyta and Antiope.

 

“Train your child well, she will be your daughter.” He stated in a grimly final way. Then three Olympians vanished without a trace they had been there beyond the scent of ozone.

 

Hippolyta sat down heavily, looking at the vial in her hands a pensive look on her face. Antiope kneeled next to her looked up into her face.

 

“It seems like we’ll be having to tell the others of this sooner rather than later.”Antiope stated. Hippolyta just nodded and sighed.

 

“Our own little one to raise Antiope, I’d always hoped but…” Hippolyta trailed off looked at the clay child, and then back down at her hands.

 

“Lyta,” Antiope started, using the pet name to soothe her sister’s unease while rubbing her arm. “I know how important this is to you, she will be a blessing to us all. Have you thought of a name?” She asked carefully, raising an eyebrow. Hippolyta smiled gently.

 

“I initially though of calling her Suprema, but I think that the name Diana would be better for her.” Hippolyta said calmly while smiling softly.

 

“It’s a good name, though I feel that Artemis would get a proud streak over having a baby named for an aspect of her namesake.” Antiope replied cheekily. Hippolyta snorted patted her sister’s back.

 

“Come, you need to get some rest, send Menalippe in if you see her, I’d like to tell her of this before I tell the others. Do I need to tell you to keep quiet about it?” Hippolyta asked.

 

“I think you just did Lyta, but I promise not to speak of it until you allow it.” Antiope stated. Hippolyta rolled her eyes and beckoned her to leave with her hand.

 

“Good night sister.” Hippolyta said as Antiope walked toward the opening of the tent.

 

“Good night my queen.” Antiope responded. She left the tent and walked into the cool night air, thinking of what kind of woman their tribe would raise.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: loves the movie and Diana a lot  
> Also me: fucking hates the ‘Zeus is Diana’s Bio dad’ thing 
> 
> This is my attempt at fixing the one thing that really bothered my about the 'lore' as it were.
> 
> This is also partially inspired by that one Justice League cartoon episode where Diana finds out that that Hades helped Hippolyta sculpt Diana. It also incorporates things from the Golden age origin like the fact that both Athena and Aphrodite are involved in Diana's creation. 
> 
> Also Antiope/Artemis is my small rare-pair and I love it dearly
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a Kudos or a comment as I would greatly appreciate it


End file.
